


Endgame Fix-It 3.0

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Rewrite, Endgame Fix-It, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix-It, also tony doesn't die, and Natasha's back, because even though I don't like her character arc, because im biased and hes my emotional support character, because screw that ending, because seriously???, i rewrote the ending again, my god she didn't deserve that, not just all of them on one person because thats dumb, oh and this fic came from an idea of the avengers using the infinity stones to defeat thanos, which means loki is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: Instead of taking all the stones from Thanos, Tony only takes one.aka I still have feelings and ideas on how it could've ended and this is my coping mechanism





	Endgame Fix-It 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this and you're not on the ao3 website or imagines-dreams.tumblr.com, I did not consent to my work being anywhere else besides these two domains. Please read on the other two platforms listed. Thank you!

Tony knew what he needed to do. One in a billion chances, and he couldn’t mess it up. So, when he lunged at Thanos, he silently prayed that he was right. Because if he wasn’t, he didn’t know what he would do. He lost once. He couldn’t lose again. He couldn’t fail again.

Thanos snapped. 

Nothing happened.

Tony did the thing he did best. He faked confidence and smirked. “Looking for something.” He held up his hand and revealed a single infinity stone embedded in his armor. The mind stone. 

Before Thanos could even move his lips to whisper something, Tony punched the air, and his strike’s power had increased by over 1000%. It could have been more, but FRIDAY couldn’t even calculate how much more powerful Iron Man was with the mind stone. It was out of her range, and even with her limited knowledge, Tony felt more intelligent than he was before he grabbed this stone. 

He knew he could handle its power because he built his armor to do so. He knew he could handle it because he was being allowed to do so. He knew that someone was helping him.

And so, when Thanos was knocked over, Tony smiled a little and whispered, “Hey, Vision,” and he could almost hear the familiar voice greet him, “Hello again, Sir.”

The premature victory shocked everyone. Even Carol seemed impressed. She was the first to recover, so focused on her mission, and she grabbed the rest of the stones from Thanos’s glove, revelling in the familiar power entrapped in her fist. Before he could get up, she wrapped an arm around his throat. “I got some toys for everyone!” she shouted. 

Thor smiled. “Yes!” He leapt into action, bashing Thanos’s head in the process, and held down one of Thanos’s hands, and the titan could only struggle against it. A second past, and just as Thanos thought he could overwhelm a god and the most powerful hero of the galaxy, Bruce pinned him again, knocking his head into the ground. 

Carol flew straight to Tony as the two men kept the titan occupied. “Who can handle the stones?” she asked. 

Tony blinked. He couldn’t think of anyone who could hold the stones and use them effectively without hurting themselves. Except Carol, of course. 

But, still, he had the perfect idea. “Anyone can handle them with nanotech.” With a single thought, he disassembled most of his armor so that only his two hands were covered. Touching a finger to each infinity stone, his tech formed armor around each one. Space, Reality, Power, Time, and Soul. 

Carol smiled. “Perfect.” She flew off and Tony was once again surrounded by Thanos’s forces. But, it didn’t matter. 

“You need protection, sir,” a familiar voice reassured him.

Just then, Pepper flew down in her Rescue suit, Peter Parker and his mechanical spider legs carried him to Tony’s side, and Rhodey wasn’t too far behind. Tony’s heart nearly burst with the amount of love and affection he felt for his wife, his best friend, and the boy he took under his wing. “Need a hand, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, his brilliant smile almost making Tony forget what they were in for.

“He always needs a hand,” Pepper commented with a smile. 

Rhodey laughed. “You can’t do everything by yourself, Tony.”

“I think this, sir, is all we need.”

Tony laughed. “Damn right it is.” 

Thanos was nearly finished with the boys when Carol arrived. “Thor, catch!” She threw him a stone covered in nanotech armor, and when Thor caught it, it was like seeing light for the first time in years. He opened his hand to see the red reality stone, and he knew what he could do. 

If Thanos thought he could bring so much suffering to so many people, he deserved to feel their pain.

Thanos’s mouth opened just as he was about to scream and get the stone back, but Thor just smiled. “I’ll go for the head, alright.”

The entire battlefield transformed into the peaceful garden Thanos always wanted. But it wasn’t so peaceful. Not when Thor conjured images of the dead Thanos was responsible for. Loki would be proud. The illusions filled the fields of plants and greens with their screams of agony and heartbreak, and Thanos could only stare at them in complete shock. 

Hulk smiled. “Awesome!”

“Here you go!” Carol shouted as she flew past him. 

Bruce caught the stone and smiled when he saw it. Power. When Thanos went to cover his ears, Bruce punched him right in the jaw. “That was for Natasha.”

Speaking of, Carol knew exactly who to give the soul stone to. She didn’t know much about the stones, but she knew that the team on Earth knew more than she did. She landed in front of the archer and held it our. “Do you know what to do with this?”

Clint’s eyes widened, and he took a moment to stare at the thing his best friend sacrificed her life for. “No,” he answered honestly. Nat might’ve known what to do with it.

Someone groaned nearby, and Carol held out her hand for her fellow captain. “We have the stones, but we still need to turn the tide of this battle.”

Steve took her outstretched hand and got up. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared at the three stones, each encased in red and gold. Leave it to Tony to know excatly how to handle the stones. Space, Time, and Soul. 

“Wait a minute. Give us Time and Soul.”

“As long as you don’t time travel, it’s all yours.” Carol gave them the two stones and flew back up to destroy a few more tanks and ships. 

Steve took the time stone in his hand and looked around him. There weren’t many enemies around them, but there was one loner giving a Wakandan soldier a hard time. He held the time stone in his fist and turned his wrist. The attacker turned older and older until finally, it turned to dust.

Steve smiled at Clint. “I’m going to try something crazy.”

“I have a bow and arrow in an alien invasion.” He held out the soul stone. “Have at it, old man.”

Steve cleared his throat, and he concentrated on the soul stone. Hopefully, it would work. 

He turned his wrist the opposite direction, counterclockwise, and watched as the stone traveled back in time, seconds back, hours back, until it disappeared. 

“Steve! What did you-”

“Guys?”

Clint froze. He closed his fist around empty air. No more soul stone. If the time stone reverts the soul stone to its past self, then, did it mean?

Steve was the first one to look towards the voice, his muscles tense, and the time stone weighing like Stormbreaker in his hands. Then, he saw her, and everything was ok again. “Hey, Nat.”

The redhead ran to them, observing the battlefield around her and taking everything in. “What’s going on?”

Clint finally turned to her, his bones aching like iron without oil, and when his eyes met her green eyes, he broke. “Nat?”

As the assassin pieced together what had happened, her last memories, her current location, and the time stone in Steve’s hand, she couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey, stranger.” 

He laughed, and the archer pulled Natasha into the tightest hug he could ever give.

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around her oldest friend.

Steve patted her back. “It’s nice to have you back.”

Natasha pulled away and laughed. “Come on, boys. You think I was going to miss this?” She playfully punched Clint’s shoulder. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

And just like that, she rushed right into battle with a newfound energy. Who knew that being part of the soul stone could give you such a confidence boost.

After wiping their tears, Steve and Clint followed her. 

Carol stared down at the fight going around her. Tony was holding up fine without most of his armor with help from three other individuals. Steve, Clint, and Natasha, (it was so great seeing her again), were back in the heat of the battle. Thor, Bruce, and that red magic woman were keeping Thanos occupied. 

All the major and minor ships and tanks were destroyed. It just came down to the individual pawns and soldiers. She held up the space stone. “Who wants it!?”

“I believe that belongs to me.” Someone plucked it out of her hand, and she raised her eyebrow at the unknown man before her. He was riding a black pegasus, a creature she was familiar with, and behind him was a ship designed poorly and hardly holding up. He didn’t look like a leader, and yet there he was, acting like he owned the world. “And you are?”

He laughed almost cynically. “Don't worry. I’m on your side.” He led his ship to the ground and announced, “Jotuns, Sakaarians! Charge!”

Turns out, many species and races were very upset with having half of their population decimated by an angry purple giant. 

The new forces overwhelmed Thanos’s army.

From afar, Thor blinked at the sight of a new army approaching. Before he could make sense of it, he heard a familiar whoosh and cackle beside him.

“You faked your death again!” He swung Stormbreaker to his right, and the figure of his brother only vanished. 

“Honestly, brother, when will you know fall for that?”

In front of him stood Loki. Thor was conflicted between tossing him back into space of hugging him until he couldn’t breathe. Instead, he opted for a compromise. He threw a rock at him. 

Loki easily caught that. “I needed time to negotiate with the Jotuns.” He blinked at looked to the Titan, who was currently being bested by a witch, like himself, and the Hulk. Still, there was something off. Thanos was too disoriented to be just overwhelmed. The trickster raised his eyebrow. “Is the witch conjuring an illusion?”

In response, Thor smiled brightly and held up the reality stone. “I am!”

Loki nodded. “Well done.”

With the Avengers, the Wakandans, the Jotuns, and the Sakaarians, Thanos’s army was finally overpowered, and it was only the titan himself that was left. He was still in a state of confusion due to Thor’s illusion, but he was grounded in reality enough to see the faces of the people who had defeated him. 

Nebula stepped up to her father. “You lost,” she said. 

Gamora stood by her sister’s side. 

Peter Quill cracked his knuckles. “I have dreamed of this day.”

“I was the one who dreamed of this day every night,” Drax argued, brandishing his swords.

“I’m sure we all have,” Wanda said, looking down at the man who took her love from her. 

Carol landed in front of all of them and smirked. “I think he deserves a proper send-off.” 

Hulk handed his stone to Drax. “Have at him.”

Drax’s eyes widened at the sight of the familiar infinity stone. Still, he didn’t think. It didn’t matter that that stone almost killed him. Drax grabbed it, gripped his two swords, and lunged. He cut right into the titan’s chest with power he had never possessed before, and when the monster that murdered his family screamed in agony, writhing and trying to see what had hit him, Drax only laughed. Finally.

Gamora and Nebula grabbed the nearest stones that were offered to them. Nebula said to her sister, “I got reality.”

“I got mind.”

Nebula shrugged. “Mine’s better.” 

Just as Thor’s illusion faded and Thanos was trying to recover, Nebula conjured another fantasy. She put him back on his beloved ship, but he wasn’t surrounded by servants or soldiers. Instead, he was surrounded by Gamora’s and Nebula’s of all ages. They shouted at him with the hatred that had been planted in them at a young age, and when tears reached Thanos’s eyes, Nebula smiled. 

She brought down the false images and tilted her head.

Her face was the only thing he could see, and her voice was the only one he could hear. “I win.”

Nebula stepped back just in time for Gamora to strike. The woman held up the mind stone and blasted Thanos right back to the ground.

When he tried to get up, Captain Marvel struck him down, letting out all her power in that one blast. 

Steve smiled. “We can’t let them do it alone! Come on!” 

Beams from all weapons imagine shot out from the crowd of heroes, iron gauntlets, lightning, energy, ice, arrows, and gunshots. Those who couldn’t hit from afar, hit him with all they could. Bruce punched him, and Drax was behind him. Shuri blasted him, and ducked just in time for Peter to kick him in the face. Dr. Strange streamed water at his face and stepped back when Valkyrie and her pegasus kicked him in the stomach. Groot lifted Bucky up as the soldier shot the titan over and over and over again. Sam joined him, and bragged about how he could fly without the help of a tree, to which Bucky directed Groot to playfully swing at the Falcon. When the two came down, the patted Steve on the back and let the captain run at the enemy with a magical hammer and a broken shield.

And when everyone had their hits in, Captain Marvel was left, holding him up with one hand.

Thanos struggled against her grip. He whispered, “You’ll regret killing me.”

Carol almost laughed. “No.” She shook her head. “I won’t.” She threw the defeated monster in the air and blasted him to dust. 

Silence fell over everyone. It was over. Everything was over. Everyone was alive and well. Those who were snapped, those who were lost afterward. They were all back and well.

Cheers broke through the silence as everyone celebrated. Hope jumped into Scott’s arms as both of them recounted what had just occurred, like children after a field trip. Thor pulls his brother and Valkyrie into a hug, and Hulk gathered them all into his open arms for a giant group hug, no matter how much Loki said he hated them all. Peter Parker was screaming at the top of his lungs in excitement before falling to the ground, exhausted and happy, only to be asked so many questions from Shuri. (She was very intrigued by his web fluid, and already had ideas on how to improve it.) Nebula hugged her sister and introduced her to Peter Quill. Dr. Strange shook hands with Carol, impressed he didn’t see this possibility. Steve gave the time stone to Wanda, and Tony gave her the mind stone. With a turn of her hand, she was back to hugging the man she loved. Even the Jotuns and Sakaarians were introducing themselves to the heroes of Earth, impressed by everyone’s unique abilities. 

By the end of the night, everyone had met everyone, exchanged numbers or emails or planet coordinates, and everyone went home, happy to be back from a battle won. 

Everything worked out the way it should. After all, heroes deserve happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok look, I get it, I write too much, but listen, I have feelings about endgame, and they arent going away sooooo this is my solution
> 
> Also, this is something I wrote while drinking caffeinated tea late at night, so this is unedited, meaning I may come back to this and edit it more. mostly because im pretty sure they'll be errors and also because I kinda wanna add more characters.
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think! Or maybe what I should add! Cuz lord knows I'm apparently never going to stop writing for this.


End file.
